With large self-propelled vehicles having an internal combustion engine for propelling the vehicle, it is quite customary to have an air intake pipe and an exhaust stack mounted close to the engine. The air intake pipe and the exhaust stack are often vertically disposed so as to draw in the air substantially above the ground and to discharge the exhaust gases well above the cab in which the operator is located. Because of reducing the length of passage for the air as much as possible, the air intake pipe has quite commonly been located so as to extend through the hood. Similarly, the exhaust stack is often extended through the hood. The result is that it is very difficult to readily open the hood and it has been quite common to provide a hood in the form of a plurality of sections which must be removed by removing detachable fasteners. Furthermore, the presence of the exhaust stack and the air intake pipe in front of the operator obstructs his view. While many of these large vehicles are operated on plowed fields, or in construction work, it is till desirable that the operator has as unobstructed a view as possible.
It has been proposed to provide such a large vehicle in which the air cleaner is located in front to one side of the hood adjacent the front corner post and the exhaust stack is located to the rear adjacent a rear corner post. While this arrangement has the advantages of reducing the obstruction to the driver's view, it has the drawback that by running the exhaust pipe to the rear of the cab, considerable heat is introduced into the cab and the back pressure in the exhaust manifold is increased undesirably. Inasmuch as the heat within the cab is a very definite problem, even to the point where many of these cabs are air conditioned, it is highly undesirable to run an exhaust pipe closely adjacent to one side of the cab for the full length thereof.
Furthermore, where the vehicle is of the type that is articulated and where the roof of the cab tends to overhang the rear portion of the vehicle, it becomes somewhat difficult to locate an exhaust stack at the rear of the cab without interferring with turning of the vehicle, particularly when the turns are very tight.